


Reflections

by mithrel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-09
Updated: 2009-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin reflect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Merlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin hates it when Arthur takes chances.

Arthur is…impossible. Yes, impossible, Merlin decides. He seems to go out of his way to make everyone think that he really is that much of a prat, until even Merlin forgets that it’s not true. But then he does something stupidly heroic and noble and other words usually ascribed to princes, and Merlin’s life gets interesting, because first he has to make sure Arthur doesn’t get himself killed, _without_ revealing his magic (which Arthur still doesn’t know about).

Then he has to get him to Gaius, which, depending on the nature of the Stupidly Heroic Deed he’d been engaging in, could be a matter of a few moments or several miles’ ride supporting Arthur’s semi- or unconscious body.

 _Then_ he has to sit at Arthur’s bedside until he wakes up (and yes, this is necessary, and no, it doesn’t make him a girl, no matter what Arthur says) so he can scold him for taking stupid chances and Arthur can protest that it Had To Be Done until Merlin is forced to agree.

And at this point Merlin will remember what it is that he loves about Arthur, and kiss him and tell him he’s still a prat, and also an idiot for risking his skin, because what would Camelot (Merlin) do without him?


	2. Merlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur doesn’t understand Merlin.

Merlin is quite possibly the most irritating thing Arthur has ever come across. He’s a bundle of contradictions. How someone so insubordinate can be the most loyal _anything_ (servant, friend, lover) Arthur’s ever had is beyond him. How someone so manifestly idiotic can constantly come out with things that make him step back and reconsider himself and his place in the world is a mystery. Why he worries so much about someone who never does anything dangerous is something he’s never figured out.

Merlin complains when he takes chances, and, given how Arthur worries about _him,_ he supposes he can see why. But he’s only doing what needs to be done. There’s often no one else, or, at least, no one as suited for the job as he is. If he doesn’t go out and fight whatever it is people would be hurt. His people would be hurt.

Odd how he’s seemed to care about that more since Merlin arrived at Camelot.

And so he takes chances, often getting hurt in the process, knowing Merlin will be there when he wakes to scold him for it.

Which is really all he could ask for.


End file.
